The present invention relates generally to verbal communication based train management systems for “non-signaled” territories, and more particularly to an automated voice transmission method and system for authorizing the movement of trains in such non-signaled territories.
North American railroads currently operate trains in what is commonly called “signaled” and “non-signaled” territories. In signaled territories, the authorization for the locomotive engineer (locomotive driver) to move the train along the track is via wayside signals. These signals are analogous to traffic lights for private motor vehicles operating on highways. Signaled territory will support a greater number of trains per hour than non-signaled territory, but also requires an expensive infrastructure.
In non-signaled territory, the authorization for the locomotive engineer to move the train along the track is via a verbal movement authority. The non-signaled territory movement authority is generated by a train dispatcher located at a central train dispatching office. The dispatcher is typically aided in the generation of the movement authority by a conventional computer aided movement authority computer which is programmed to help assure that only non-conflicting authorities are generated. The movement authority is then read to the locomotive engineer via a voice radio communications system. The locomotive engineer writes the movement authority on a prescribed form and then reads it back to the dispatcher for confirmation. The dispatcher confirms that the locomotive engineer has read it correctly and the movement authority is then considered “in effect.” This method of movement authority granting is time consuming and prone to human error. The read/read-back method does little for enhancing the safety of the operations.
Consequently, there is a need for a system and method for granting movement authority in non-signaled territories which is both more efficient and less prone to human error than the present verbal movement authority procedure described above.